An Odd Friendship
by Crash Bear
Summary: The Sangheili talk about the Humans a lot. They talk about how much they hate Humans. But I never liked the Sangheili myself. So if the Humans don't either they can't be all that bad.
1. Chapter 1

The 3 of us ran around the corner of the building. "Did we lose them?" Lieutenant Miller asked in a hushed voice. "I think, but one of those grunts saw us running around here, I think. "I answered, breathing heavily. Quickly after that, I heard a Brute make a loud noise. "We need to move."

_I don't like my bodies decaying, but I'm also not a picky eater. Besides, it was the only Human body I could find for ages. Something about the body of a Human was so delicious. As I was eating into the rotting Human corpse, I could hear footsteps coming from my right, Human for sure. I flew off into an alleyway, and I fit myself into the Human's waste lying around, so they couldn't see me. One, two, then three Humans came running around the corner. The Sangheili talk about the Humans a lot. They talk about how much they hate Humans. But I never liked the Sangheili myself. So if the Humans don't either, they can't be all that bad, I mean, I've never really seen one alive outside of combat before now._

"We can't keep running. They're going to catch up to us." Major General Rodney exclaimed.

_ One of the Humans began to talk. In a panicked voice, they all looked panicked. I kept hiding._

I knew that. I don't think we could keep running. We had to hide. We had to - "What if we had something to distract them?" Lt. Miller asked. "But what would we use?" I questioned. Mg. Rodney looked at me. I got a little nervous. Right after I said that, I realized I was the lowest ranked member of us 3, a Private. "I'm sorry." He said. He hit me in my forehead with his gun, he knocked me over. "That should buy us some time." Lt. Miller said. Mg. Rodney nodded. Looked at me, then the two of them ran off. I went unconscious.

_I couldn't believe my eyes. Did one of the Humans just leave another do die? I've seen races turn against each other in the Covenant before, but betrayal between 2 of the same? This is crazy. I un-hid myself, then shortly flew over to the unconscious Human. He didn't look very old. And he's also not dead. Why did the Covenant hate the Humans so much? Of what I've seen of them they've not done anything wrong. As I thought to myself I heard a Jiralhanae begin to approach. Ugh. The one race I hated more than the Sangheili. I grabbed the soldier, then flew off into a building's 3rd story window._

_I set the Human on the floor, facing upwards. Just as he was outside. I then fitted myself onto the roof. Took one more look at the Human. Then I went off into a nap._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. I was in a building. Had I been captured by a Brute? For torture? I was afraid to look around. So I continued to lay on the ground for a bit more. After awhile, I couldn't handle it anymore. I lifted up my head and looked around. The room was empty. Except - Wait. What's that on the roof?

_I heard shuffling below me. It had waken me up. I un curled myself from a ball, then look down to see the Human had woken up. He looked at me, confused. But not hostile. This was comforting, he probably felt the same way for me I do for him._

A drone, There was nothing in this room, except a drone. Another creature of the Covenant. They sort of look like beetles, that stand like humans do. He just sat there, on the roof, looking at me. It was strange, him looking at me was somehow comforting. Did he save me from out on the street? But why would he had done that?

_The Human kept looking at me, perhaps deep into thought. Understandable, I did save him from certain death, or perhaps worse. We are enemies, or so I'm told. He then scratched his head. I didn't want him to think he was looking at the one who was going to kill him. I scratched my head too, just as the Human did. Only I was on the roof. He tilted his head, confused. I did the same._

The drone was mimicking my actions. It was pretty funny, actually. I guess that meant he wasn't like the others. He must of been the one who saved me. But I kept wondering why. Why did he save me? I didn't get it. At this point, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me without good reason. So I relaxed, and stood up.

_The Human started to stand, and looked around the room. I got off the ceiling and gained my footing on the floor. I noticed the Human dropped his weapon. Was it a good idea to hand it to him and have him shoot me as soon as I did? I'll never know until I do it. I leaned down, grabbed the Human's firearm, then walked up to the Human. I held out the weapon, for him to take._

He handed me my weapon. Surly he wouldn't want me to have my weapon if he was going to kill me, or had captured me. I took my weapon, and I held it for a couple seconds. The drone started to look more nervous as I kept holding it. Maybe he thought I was thinking of shooting him. So I quickly holstered my gun.

_This put my mind at ease. I gave the Human full opportunity to shoot me, and he didn't. I felt a friendship start to bloom out of this. A very odd friendship._


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking around, looking for some food, or water. The drone was tagging closely behind. Surely he needed water, as did I. I thought it would be a good idea to give him a name. Nothing official, but it would be better then calling him 'The drone'. I thought about it for a minute, and I decided to call him Wings. Yes, that's it, Wings.

_The Human was looking around for supplies, I decided to tag along and help. He was all on his own, now that his own Human race betrayed him. I felt sorry for him. He was searching everywhere for some sort of weaponry perhaps. Or maybe he was looking for food. The thought of food entered my mind. I was hungry. I did enjoy the taste of Human flesh, but not another thought of that entered my mind. I refused it._

After looking for some food for awhile, I found a piece of jerky in a car. I was going to eat it, then I thought of Wings. I'm sure he was hungry too. He had to eat too right? I wasn't sure. But I'll have to see. I turned around and handed out Wings the jerky I found. He hovered there for a second, looking at it, then he looked at me. I held it out farther when he looked at me. He then, slowly took it out of my hands, and began to devour it.

_Human made, for sure. But it was food. I was grateful that the Human cared about me too. I decided to eat the entire thing. I didn't want to disrespect the Human. As I was in thought, I heard something. Off in the distance. The human didn't seem to notice. I got his attention, he looked at me, confused. I stopped flying and stood on the ground beside the human. I was trying to make out where the sounds were from, or what was making them. Then it became very clear what was making these sounds._

Wings flew off behind me into a garbage bin. He was hiding. This make me nervous. Whatever he was hiding from should be a problem for me too. Unless it was more soldiers. But as I thought that, 3, no, 4 Skirmishers ran around the corner of the building. Odd bird like creatures from the Covenant. They also stood like humans, they're very quick and agile. They all locked their eyes on me. I then panicked, I tried to grab my gun, but one of the Skirmishers charged at me, knocking me over. The other 3 joined, all of them scratching and biting me to death. Then Wings came out of the garbage bin. He made a very distinctive noise. The Skirmishers froze.

_The Kig-Yar looked at me, Some confused, others hostile, at me. If I just hovered here for any longer one of them would gather enough courage to shoot me. I quickly tackled into one of them, grabbing his needle rifle. It was heavy, but I managed to carry it with both hands. I shot at the Kig-Yars, I'd killed 3 of them. Right as I wondered where the 4th had gone, the one I'd knocked over, he jumped on my back, boarding me. I panicked, and dropped the rifle. This was one of my worst fears, go get boarded, even by another Yanme'e. I staggered around in the air with a Kig-Yar hanging onto me. As I began trying to shake him off, he bit one of my wings, as hard as he could. I yelped, and crashed into the ground. He was on top of me now, on my back. I tried to struggle out of under him, but he pushed my head into the ground. I couldn't move. He pinned my head between the ground and a plasma pistol._

I stood up with all the power I had left. If I didn't do something soon the last Skirmisher was going to shoot Wings. I charged at the skirmisher, tackling him into the ground beside Wings, who then quickly stood up. The Skirmisher was under me, struggling very hard to get out of my grasp. And he was starting to do so. Just as I thought I couldn't hold him and longer, a needle went clean through his head. I turned around, Wings was standing with the needle rifle in his hand. then he slumped over when he realized the Skirmisher was killed. I quickly ran over to his aid.

_The Human looked at me, towering over me as I laid on the ground. Then he leaned down and picked me up with both of his hands. I felt weak. I didn't like being picked up, or touched in general, but I was too weak to notice. He had a look of sorrow on his face. Then I realized I'd killed 4 Kig-Yars, perhaps the only other race in the Covenant that I liked other then my own Yanme'e. I didn't care. I was protecting the poor Human._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Human brought me back to the building we first met it. I suppose this is where we live. I was laying on the ground, facing upwards. I was still in a good deal of pain, but I'm going to try standing up. After a few good attempts I got onto my feet. Now let's see if I can fly. That Kig-Yar bit my wing very hard, I'm still in agony from it. Slowly I tried to bring out my wings. I felt a sharp pain at one point, and quickly retreated my wings. Not having a working wing is like being crippled. There isn't much I can do now without it. But it was the Human who brought me back here, but he wasn't in the room. Where was he?_

I leaned around the corner of the next building, Assault Rifle tightly gripped in my hands. Nothing. I started to walk beside the building. I have to be really careful. If Wings wasn't there when those 4 Skirmishers attacked, I would have been done for. But those are just Skirmishers. What happens if I see an Elite? I'd be a goner for sure, with or without Wings. As I was walking, I heard something. I raised my rifle. The sound was coming from my left, around the building. As I carefully peaked around the corner, I saw what was making the noise. Drones, 6 of them. 2 of them were flying, the other 4 were grounded. None of them had their weapons out, so they probably didn't hear me. 3 of the Drones were communicating to one another. They didn't talk in some alien language like the others. It looked like they were using their wings to communicate. Their wings. I quickly remembered about Wings. They use their wings to communicate, he got one of his bit pretty bad by a Skirmisher. The sound he made when he got bit was ear wrenching. I should probably get back to Wings. If he was hurt, I should check on him.

_I was getting rather hungry. I thought about leaving, finding food myself. But I'm no use without flight. Maybe the Human has some food in here. I looked around for a bit, and I found his pack. it was closed. I had no idea how to open it, but I've seen the Human open is before. A hole came out of the top. I tried using both my hands to pry open the top. No budge. I tried again, this time the bag burst open, items scattered everywhere. I guess I broke it. I leaned down to see what items were in his pack. Rifle magazines, A metallic container, and an odd looking stick. It was small. Most of it was white, but the end was brown. Maybe it was food. I picked it up, and inspected it further. It didn't look harmful. I bit into it, and it tasted awful. I spit it out almost instantly. That obviously wasn't food._

I walked into the room, Wings was standing in the middle of the room, and my backpack was on the floor, broken, and all it's contents scattered over the floor. He was probably searching for food, hungry. It looked like he tried eating one of my cigarettes too. I walked up to him, he seemed to get excited. I can't tell for sure, I don't know if Drones have predictable expressions. Then I crouched down beside him, and handed him a candy bar I'd found. He ate it pretty quickly. While he was eating, I was looking at his elytra, the shell on top of his wings. I went to touch it. when I did, he jumped a little. I must of startled him, so I retracted my hand quickly. He paused eating and looked at me. I leaned out my hand towards his elytra again, maybe that was like asking him if I could see it. When I did that, he bobbed his head down a little, and lowered his body slightly. I guess that meant I could. I touched his elytra, very gently. He just continued to look. Then I tried lifting it up, very slowly, so I didn't hurt him. He didn't make any objections. When I got it up high enough, I could see his wing, the one he got bit. I lifted the wing out gently. You can see where the Skirmisher dug his teeth into his wing. A chunk of it was missing. "He got you good." I said.

_ The Human said something when he pulled out my damaged wing. I didn't know what he said, obviously. But his tone of voice was soothing. Just from that I knew he cared about my injury, that he wasn't going to hurt me any further then how I am. Right then, I felt affection towards the Human. He was my friend, he wasn't going to hurt me. When he set my wing and elytra back, I turned around and licked his cheek. He looked startled, as well as surprised. I don't know if that was a positive reaction, but he didn't looked offended. His confused look quickly changed to a pleased look. He then reached out and scratched me under my head, and my neck. This felt real. It felt good, too. The way he dug his fingers into my skin, it felt so satisfying. This was his way of expressing his affection back to me. When he finished, I got overwhelmed with joy. I jumped at the Human, knocking him over. I began licking his face, multiple times. He started making playful sounds. The Human was my friend. He was the enemy of the Covenant, and he was my friend. And I loved him._


	5. Chapter 5

I was off looking for food again. Wings was eager to come along. Although I'd rather he stayed in the building and let his wing heal, he has to eat too. Speaking of healing, don't flies and bugs re-grow limbs really fast? Well, Wings sure looked like a bug, a big one, but he's also an alien. Who knows how it works for him. He was actually significantly taller then I was, standing on his 2 feet. I never really caught on that, because I've mostly seen him hovering in the air beside me, legs tucked underneath himself. Every time we found some food, I'd give it to Wings every other time. He eats it right away though. I don't think he knows much about rationing.

_I look at the Human with respect, every time he handed me a piece of food. I don't think he notices, but the Human is very respectable. He's been betrayed by his own kind, and he tends for an alien that he's at war against. If I was injured in the battlefield, nobody would care for me. No Sangheili, no Kig-Yar, not even another Yanme'e. What the Human does for me is unlike anything anyone has ever done for me. He feeds me, he cares for me, and I love him for that._

The Drones get fed well in the Covenant, I'm sure. Anyways, I'm looking in a broken vending machine for some food, when I hear some sounds around the corner of the building. I held onto my rifle tightly, and slowly looked over. I froze at what I saw.

_The Human has stopped moving. This puzzled me. I walked over beside him to investigate. And I knew why he looked to shocked. Another Human, lying on the ground. He was being devoured by 3 other Yanme'e. He had his rifle in his hands, but he didn't look as if he was planning on using it. I'm sure he knew the other human was dead. He turned at me, and looked at me. I looked back, as I always have._

Drones eat people... But Wings... that means he does too. Does this mean he'll eat me? Maybe not right now, but he's capable of it. I looked back at the other drones. They were viciously tearing the other person's inside's out. They were either starving beyond belief, or they really liked what they were eating. I felt a shudder go through my body. I then thought how easy it would be for Wings to have at me. He could jump on my back, and bite the back of my neck. But, we've grown such a friendship after what we've been through. Would he do that? I wish I could get an answer. He stared at me, innocently.

_The Human looked into my eyes, in deep thought. I was now thinking that he didn't know Yanme'e ate Humans. If he didn't, he was probably really shocked. I leaned out to him and licked his cheek again. If he was thinking of what I might end up doing to him, I wanted him to know that he's thinking of things I would never do to a friend as good as him. He looked up at me, and paused. He then let a smile through. He continued walking, not towards the other Yanme'e. I followed._


	6. Chapter 6

"We should probably head back." I said out loud, while handing Wings another piece of jerky. Just as that happened, I looked up in the sky behind Wings. And I saw 4, 5 Covenant drop ships. Heading right towards the city. I began panicking. I looked around, as drop pods began dropping all around me. I grabbed Wing's arm and quickly ran into an alleyway. There was a manhole to the sewers in the alleyway. I hesitated to open it, until I heard the voices of elites coming from both ends of the alleyway. I quickly flung open the top, and realized Wings probably can't climb down ladders. I began climbing down, hoping he would follow, somehow.

_The Human was going downwards, looking at me. Voices of Sangheili surrounded my thoughts. Getting louder with every second. I tried opening my wings. They were sore, but I could manage. I slowly began to edge over the hole, then dropped into it. I tried using my wings to gain leverage on my way down, to some success. I made a crash landing when I hit the ground. The Human ran over to me. I quickly got to my feet._

Wings was okay. Well, now what do I do? I'm in the sewers under a city crawling with covy. I looked at Wings, let out a deep sigh, then walked down the sewer.

We continued walking down the sewers for about 10 minutes now, constant sounds of elites were above our heads. As I continued walking down, very familiar sounds crept around the next corner. But they weren't that of a Drone. I looked around the corner and I saw 2 Skirmishers.

_The Human saw 2 more Kig-Yar. He pulled out his rife, and looked like he was going to use it. He then turned the corner and opened fire. He managed to fatally wound the first one, which made the other one angry. He shot his needle rife with poor accuracy. One shot landed in my chest, I lead out a short cry, then quickly backed away from the line of fire. The Human looked at me, where I'd been shot. I saw anger fill his eyes. He dropped his rifle. Turned at the Kig-Yar, and charged at it._

I jumped on the Skirmisher. He made angry bird sounds while I was on top of him, struggling to escape. Anger fuelled my body. I pushed his head into the ground. I pulled out my knife and brought it up to his neck. He started making crying noises. He stopped struggling. My eyes met his. I saw fear. I looked back down and saw blood, purple blood cover my hands. The Skirmisher's blood. He then made a breathless sound, then a wheezing sound, then a disturbing gagging sound. All while I looked right into his eyes. Then he stopped making sounds. He was dead. I made him suffer for shooting Wings. I looked back down at my hand. My entire forearm was soaked in blood. The knife was stuck in his neck, I couldn't get it back out. I looked beside me, Wings was standing there. Just looking at the Skirmisher's mutilated neck.


	7. Chapter 7

_That poor Kig-Yar. I can't believe what the Human did to it. He shot me, but he went through so much suffering. His cries for mercy were all but ignored, as the Human continued to penetrate his neck, making him bleed to death. It was rather depressing, and disgusting to look at him afterwards. I truly felt sorry for the Kig-Yar. But the Human was protecting me. I can't get mad at the Human for doing something like that if he was protecting me._

Me and Wings continued to walk down the sewers. We then approached another drop. One we couldn't get back up, even Wings. It was too narrow for him to navigate through in flight. I looked down it. It wasn't that big of a drop, I could probably make it. Wings also looked in the hole, he looked a bit nervous. I stroked the top of his neck. He then looked at me, then back down. I thought, I need to know he's going to go down when I do. I sat over the edge, legs hanging over. He looked hesitant.

_I was scared of going down. The human wanted to, however. Nobody knew what was down there, if it was something that could kill us, if it was a dead end. If it was the Human's death waiting him down there, I can't just let him be. We've been through so much. I didn't think about it anymore. I jumped. Last second, when the drop began to widen, I pulled out my wings to break the fall. Thankfully it didn't hurt on the landing. Then the human dropped. When he hit the ground, he made a painful sound. I flew over to him, and he looked up at me. He then got to his feet._

When I got up, Wings licked me on the cheek again. I smiled. Then I started to continue walking, until I realized what I just jumped into. I froze.


	8. Chapter 8

I had just jumped into a drone nest. An active one, drones everywhere. They all stopped and looked at me and Wings. Then many of them flew up to me. I felt a panic begin to arise inside me. about 20 drones stood and hovered around me, weapons drawn. I could see Wings communicating with a drone, one in dark red armour. He was the only one in dark red, he must of been the leader, I think. Wings was in a yellow armour. He twitched his wings, followed by the other drone doing the same. They kept repeating this.

_"How can you be so sure?" He asked._

_ "This Human was betrayed by his own kind. Attacked by a pack of Kig-Yar, he chose to tend to my injuries rather then his own. He fed me. He is not an enemy." I responded._

_ "He's a Human. He's the reason we are on this vile planet."_

_ "NO, he's a loving creature!" I said aggressively. This caught him off guard. "We aren't on this planet because of the Humans, they disserve more respect than they are given. Tell me someone who look to as a loving, caring individual."_

_ He said nothing._

_ "The corrupt Covenant are the vile ones. They are the ones who enslaved our race to begin with. And you're calling the Humans evil?"_

_ He still said nothing. He looked at the human, then back at me. "You love this Human."_

_ "I would kill my own kind to keep him safe."_

_ "Very well. You put up a good argument. I'll make sure nobody hurts him. He's free to walk around the nest, but he shouldn't get too close to anyone else."_

_ All of the other Yanme'e flew off, and returned to their own business. I then looked at the Human. His eyes were racing around the nest, he obviously hasn't been inside of one before. Then he looked at me. I then realized I was getting tired, the Human must be too. I began to walk forward. I looked back at the human, he hasn't moved yet. I jumped up and flew towards him. I then grabbed his hand, and began tugging it where I wanted to go. He hesitantly followed._

Wings brought me to the back of the nest, there was a corner that wasn't generally claimed by any particular Drone. He set himself onto the ceiling. I knew this meant he wanted to go to sleep. I was feeling tired. I sat down behind the wall and felt myself drifting to sleep. Then Wings jump off the ceiling and sat down beside me, he set his head into my lap. This started me a little, but it was comforting. His head was warm, his entire body was warmer than a human's. I began gently rubbing his body. He didn't react. After a bit of rubbing Wing's body, I fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_I woke up, curled up in a ball beside the Human. I turned around and looked up at him. He was still asleep. I rested my head back down on his leg. I could feel his heart beating. Then, another Yanme'e approached me, cautiously. He looked curious, as he was looking at the Human mostly._

I slowly woke up, and I felt Wing's warm head resting on my leg. I looked up a little, to see a Drone looking at Wings. I think they were having a conversation. Their wings twitched a little upward, I assume that would be like me talking.

_"And he saved you? Twice? A Human?" He asked._

_ "Yes, he is my friend. And I'm his. We are companions."_

_ "Wow, I never thought a Human could be anyone's friend. I didn't know they could think that deeply."_

_ "Of course they can. They are just like us. They probably think the same of us, too."_

_ " You're probably right. But if the Humans are this kind and gentle , why did the Covenant declare war?"_

_ "The Covenant's corrupt religions are the reason."_

_ "Well thanks for answering my questions. I'll think twice before I take orders from a Sangheili about attacking one."_

_ I couldn't help but chuckle. The Yanme'e flew off._

The conversation lasted about 4 seconds. Maybe he was just saying hi. I stood up, and so did Wings. I then began to walk out the other end of the nest. Wings followed without question. Then he jumped up on my shoulders, both of his legs on both of my shoulders. And his back 2 legs, they were sort of like pinchers, grabbed onto my backpack, the one he broke anyways. He wasn't very heavy, so I didn't mind. I continued to walk.


	10. Chapter 10

As me and Wings climbed out the manhole, I decided it would be smartest to look for more food. I look down at Wings on the ground, he looks up at me, as if waiting for an order. I leaned my arm down and patted his head before moving ahead to start and see if I can't find any food for us.

_I flew over to another area that the Human did not check yet. I tried moving around the garbage to try to find something to no avail. As I put everything back on the ground I heard a low cry in the distance. A painful cry. I look over to where I hear it but I cannot see anything. It sounds like it's coming from down the road. I quickly flew over to the human and grabbed his arm._

Wings began tugging my arm to go down the street. I didn't know why he wanted me to go down there but I didn't question him. Because I can't. As I wondered why he wanted me to come with him I heard something make a loud cry in pain. I now knew why Wings wanted me to come with him.

_As me and the Human went around the corner of a building into the alley, we witnessed a Sangheili on the ground, with some of his own blood around his wrist. He was holding his other hand around his wrist as he cried out again. Then he looked over to me and the Human. I looked up at the Human hoping he would do something, but he looked surprised._

I didn't know what I should do. I suppose helping him wouldn't be a bad choice, Wings did help me when I needed it, but I don't know if he is dangerous. Or if he really needs my help. Putting my gun down, I slowly approached the alien, then knelt down to eye level. He looked back up at me, right at me too. I felt a little intimidated but realized if he meant harm he would of done it by now. I hope he is thinking the same of me. I reached out my arm, and almost immediately he grabbed my arm and tried to stand up. I tried to help him with my body, he was very heavy. Once I got him on his feet he let go of me and leaned up against the wall. He glared down at me. I then realized how tall Elites were - he was easily 2 feet taller then I was. I reached on the ground behind me and grabbed his gun, then turned back up and handed it to him. He took it, and immediately holstered it.

_I flew over to the Human and landed on his shoulders. I looked up at the Sangheili, and he gave a puzzled look at me."You two are friends." He asks. I look back at him for a moment and respond simply with "Yes." He didn't say anything else. But then the Human began to walk out of the alley. He looks back at the Sangheili, he then follows us._


	11. Chapter 11

The three of us walked into a building, in hopes of somewhere to stay for awhile, and this place looks promising. It appears to have been an old classroom or maybe even a church, and most of the chairs and desks are blocking the other door at the opposite side of the room. I moved a nearby bookshelf in front of the door we all walked into so we wouldn't get any visitors. Wings looked at me for a moment, then flew onto the roof. There was a backpack I could take by the door to replace my broken one. The Elite simply stood there and examined the room. I walked over to a crate and lied on it, and decided a rest would be beneficial.

Several hours later I woke up, Wings was still on the ceiling and the Elite was sleeping on the ground on the opposite side of the room. I realized we needed more food, so I'll need to go find some. As I got up, Wings looked down at me and then flew over to me, egar to come help. However I'd rather him stay with the Elite so if he wakes up he doesn't think we just left him. I gently pushed wings back in the air, and I suppose he got the message. I quietly moved the shelf out of the way of the door and went outside.

_Why the Human didn't want me to come with him is beyond my understanding, however I respect his decisions. I flew over to the Sangheili, as he woke up. He stood up, and immediately asked me "Did the human leave us?"_

_"No," I responded. "I'm fairly sure he's gathering food for us."_

_"You mean you don't know?" He asked another question. "You mean you have never communicated with that human?" He asked in an almost angry tone._

_"No. However we've gotten along just fine." I exclaimed. "We look out for each other."_

_He looked at me for a moment. "You're not lying. How did you two manage to become friends?"_

_I told him everything regarding the two of us._

_He walked over to the only small window in the room and crossed his arms. "It's certanly an odd relationship the two of you share."_

_I thought about it, and it was rather odd. "You're right. But I don't plan on leaving him."_

_"Mmmm." He thought. "I suppose I won't be either."_

Sometime later I came back into the room, and I'm immediately met with Wings. The Elite was standing in front of the window with his arms crossed. He looked over at me for a moment, then back out the window. I took off my pack and gave Wings some food. I got some more food and walked over to the Elite. I lent it out in front of him. He looked at the food, then turned around to me. "You two have quite the relationship."

I blinked. "You can talk?" I said, not expecting him to know English at all.

"Of course I can." He snapped. He took the food out of my hand and resumed looking out the window.

"Sorry, it's just, I've never had anyone to like, talk to in a long time." I apologized.

He sighed. "It's fine." He said, looking over his shoulder at me. "But if we're going to start knowing eachother, you should know I enjoy my solitude."

I got the hint and went back to Wings.


End file.
